


Art for spn_j2_bigbang 2015

by matchboximpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story wasn't completed. This was the summary, which will help you understand the art:</p><p>On January 1st following their 22nd birthday, everyone on the planet switches bodies with their One for twenty-four hours. You learn about your One from their friends and their family, and then after you switch back you live happily ever after. At least, that's what the movies say. But Jensen swaps into the body of an 18-year-old kid, and outside of those weird art-house movies no one really talks about what happens when your One is younger than you, or how much work everything is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for spn_j2_bigbang 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Some credits:  
> Font is Miserably Lose by kevinandamanda  
> Canvas texture from http://inadesign-stock.deviantart.com/art/Canvas-Texture-Pack-1-259725506  
> hg_texture398 from http://www.hybrid-genesis.com/  
> fauxism-org-texture002 (1) from fauxism-org.devinatart.com  
> 26022014790.jpg from http://jacquelee1810.deviantart.com/art/Jacquelee-Large-Textures-470855849


End file.
